Ovivor 4
CHERA: Billy Corgan Captain Freedom Dennis Davids DoraHappyHour GandhiHitler SALU: Genevieve Moore Jack Fiore Morpheus David Soo_Hok TopazBrady PUYA: Captain Freedom Dennis Davids Gandhi Hitler Genevieve Moore Morpheus David Soo Hook Topaz Brady 21:58 who are you, again? 21:59 i am Dora the Explorer Episode One: The contestants are split up into two teams and are introduced to the Phony Immunity Idol. They then compete in their next immunity challenge, which Salu promptly wins. At tribal council, Dora is the first person eliminated. Episode Two: The contestants compete in their second immunity challenge. Topaz finds a phony immunity idol. Salu loses immunity, and at tribal council, Topaz plays the phony immunity idol for Jack. When it is revealed that it is a phony, Jack is voted out 5-1 and is the second person eliminated from El Salvador. Episode Three: A fierce storm hits the two camps. At immunity, the contestants must compete in a classic wheel-and-spit challenge. Salu wins immunity. At tribal council, Billy was eliminated - but not before wrecking panic amongst the tribe. Episode Four: The tribes merge into Puya. Topaz finds yet another idol, and tells everyone she has to go so that they should vote for her. At tribal, everyone does in fact vote for her, but Topaz plays a hidden immunity idol. It is revealed to be a phony idol, however, and all votes for her count. Topaz blindsides herself, and is eliminated. Episode Five: CaptainFreedom is medically evacuated. At the immunity challenge, Genevieve wins after a close race with Gandhi. Gandhi's head is on the chopping block. However, at tribal council, Morpheus plays a hidden immunity idol which turns out to be a phony idol. Thus, the votes end up being a 3-3 tie. After purple rocks are drawn, Dennis is eliminated. Episode Six: The remaining four compete in an auction. Soo gets a hidden immunity idol clue, Genevieve gets elephant dung and a sealed note, and Gandhi wins immunity. At tribal council, Genevieve unravels the note and reveals that she has an extra vote. Soo plays a hidden immunity idol, which reveals that it is a phony. Genevieve gets the most votes and is eliminated. Episode Seven: After competing in a fallen comrades march, the remaining contestants compete in their final immunity challenge. It's extremely close, but in the end, Soo wins after a tight race with Morpheus. Soo votes off Ghandi, who becomes the final member of the jury. Episode Eight: The final two, Morpheus and Soo, explain to the jury why they should win. The votes are sent, and are revealed live on wiki chat - where Soo Hok becomes the sole Ovivor and Morpheus becomes our fourth runner-up. The contestants them talk about their gameplay in a live reunion. ~ 22:11 I just had a conversation with Captain Freedom in PM. 22:12 22:08 Mister Freedom? 22:12 22:08 YES, CITIZEN? 22:23 22:09 I would just like to say that admire I much of your acts. 22:23 22:09 You do much to keep the world in place. 22:23 22:09 I, too, attempt this, with both the world and lovely Chera. 22:24 22:09 I ADMIRE YOU AS WELL 22:24 22:09 MISTER HITLER 22:24 22:09 I was thinking, with my diplomacy and your acts of terro--help to the world, we could make lovely Chera into something amazing. 22:24 22:09 Could we, perhaps, of the ally? 22:24 22:10 THAT SOUNDS VERY NICE. 22:25 22:10 JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED. 22:25 22:10 What I am considering is to have our tribe win, and be at harmony. 22:25 22:11 If push comes to shove, though, we will use your method. 22:25 22:11 OK! 22:25 22:11 Me, you, we're two very different people, but we both want lovely Chera to excel. 22:25 22:11 Indeed. 22:25 22:11 And it will happen. 22:32 22:29 I want us to make the walk of the Final Two. 22:32 22:30 That would be great. 22:32 22:30 You will beat me however. 22:32 22:30 Never, me. 22:32 22:31 You, Mister Freedom, have visions of the x-ray power! 22:32 22:31 You can see through the women of the panties! 22:32 22:31 .. 22:33 22:31 I am shocked 22:33 22:31 at the fact that that came out of your mouth 22:33 22:31 No, no, no, no, no. 22:33 22:31 Mister Freedom! I am simply appealing to the younger men! 22:33 22:32 Oh, ok,! 22:33 22:32 I have no use for women in my life. 22:33 22:32 Besides, I'm a monk. 22:33 22:32 Oh, well woman aren't all bad. 22:33 22:32 Every man needs a chick for his dick. 22:34 22:32 *facepalms* 22:34 22:32 I said that? 22:34 22:32 Wow. ~ 22:06 CONF: My team is a bunch of fucking idiots. 22:07 CONF: I am practically the only one doing anything. 22:07 Captain Freedom is a gigantic blowhard. 22:07 Ghandi, he's fine but I can't understand a single fucking word he's saying. 22:07 And Dennis. Pssh, what a fucking joke. He'll be next gone no matter what. I'll see to that. 22:07 CONF: Captain, Morpheus, Soo, and I have a Hero alliance to take out all of the evil people. I'm a BIG fan of superheroes, so it's just great getting to work with an actual one! :D 22:24 CONF: So, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I want Jack out, but he's the only brawn on our team. Without him, we're seriously fucked. But who can I vote out? I'm aligned with everyone else... 22:24 CONF: And now I'm the swing vote. No matter what, I'm fucking someone over. Just. Great. ~ 22:49 22:42 Mister Smashing 22:49 22:42 I pity you. 22:49 22:42 Nobody on this team seems to like you. 22:49 22:42 And feel bad do I for you. 22:49 22:43 Thank you Ghandi. 22:49 22:48 Mister Billy 22:49 22:48 sorry, Mister Smashing 22:49 22:48 as I've said, I pity you. 22:49 22:48 as I've said, I pity you. 22:49 22:49 Thank you Ghandi. 22:49 22:49 Would you vote out Mister Dennis with me? 22:49 22:49 Sure. 22:53 22:50 Mister Freedom? 22:53 22:50 I have spoken to Mister Smashing 22:53 22:51 He seems to believe that we are eliminating Mister Dennis tonight. ~ 22:07 CONF: Jeq is so dumb. If we lose, he'll be the first out. 22:07 CONF: I now have an alliance with Morpheus. He reminds me of Reeshardz Rath. 22:11 CONF: Genovene is also in the alliance. We agreed that Jek will go home if we lose. 22:16 CONF: Tawpass is in our alliance now, because we need numbers. 22:23 CONF: Jahckee just proved how useless he is. Bye, dumbass! 22:29 We gotta get rid of the weakest links, and you are useless. *Jehky* 22:39 CONF: Tawpess is a good ally. I'll keep her for a while. 23:17 Tawpas, sorry. :c 23:22 CONF: Wow, that was... shocking. And hilarious. 23:22 *laughs* 23:50 CONF: Dahnneys belives in everything I say. Such a moron. 23:54 It's your time to go. *votes for Gundee* 23:56 CONF: Dahnnys thinks I'm on an alliance him... He won't see that blindside coming. 00:02 CONF: Dahnnis is so dumb. He's screwed. 00:12 CONF: Well, that wasn't what I expected. Dahnees didn't see that. Well, goodbye, boy.